iPod Tag Challenge : Burnin' Up
by iyesh
Summary: Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up.. I’m tagged and this is my iPod tag challenge entry; dedicated for US Princess. Troypay. one sided Troyella. Ryella.


**iPod Tag Challenge :Burnin' Up ™**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary:  
**I'm tagged and this is my iPod tag challenge entry; dedicated for US Princess.

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday (_yeah right_)

**Dedication: **  
Whee, Em tagged me— so this one actually goes for the lovely Emily

* * *

**Jonas Brothers – Burnin' Up **_(3:27)_

I'm hot; She's cold

I took another shot of a Vodka Tonic. This wasn't me. I've told myself millions of times since I came into the club. But I was losing it; Gabriella had been making up excuses with all the college upheaval. I looked around the room; and a certain blonde caught my eyes

The air around seemed so hot and she was just 5 seats away from me

All alone; in her little red dress and hot high heels

Bracing myself to come closer to her; it was usually the other way around at school—but she didn't wear this red dress every time at school. I would never think Sharpay would make me feel so hot. She was the Ice Princess—she's cold. I told myself; but that didn't stop me from approaching. When she turned around and wedged my eyes;

I have to catch my breath

I'm burnin' up for her

"You've got the temprature hotter"

_(This is Troy centric—probably the beginning of Troypay)_

**Mika – Big Girls You Are Beautiful **_(4:10)_

Martha Cox weren't actually _Sharpay-Evans-skinny-stereotypes_. Let alone that; she was even fatter than probably the intact girls in East High

She walked in to the cafeteria and she would feel like a big balloon ready to pop. Only she didn't seem to pop yet; she felt as if she kept bloating. Sometimes her mother would say that she would someday metamorphose to a butterfly.

But then her mother was implying her as a caterpillar

Breaking Free did help to rupture some cliques. But breaking free didn't exactly help her felt striking in her own size. She was probably 4 times the size of Gabriella Montez; and she was probably a whole load more times compared to Sharpay Evans

"Hey, geek... swallowed all your books too?" A cheerleader sneered—she didn't exactly need to hear that to feel so tiny

Troy might help Kelsi to feel brave enough to stand up for Sharpay

But Sharpay was one person;

how would she face the whole cheer squad?

"Don't sweat it Martha, you look beautiful today"

Martha smiled;

She just needed someone to tell her

_(Chyeah; there's not much about Martha—I guess anyone can tell her she's beautiful)_

**Taylor Swift – I'm Only Me When I'm with You **_(3:35)_

I leant back and smiled at the stillness in the air. The wet grass felt never felt so comfortable with his arms under my head and the empty hills under the sight of the shining stars. I didn't need anything else

We had to sneak around; sometimes with an essential fake bickering around the hallway for everyone to foretaste. But it was all worth it—this was one of the reasons

"I hate the Ice Princess façade" He said sensitively to me

My beam turned into a small frown; it was better if we would just continue making small pictures with the stars

"I'm only me when I'm with you"

_(This was Sharpay centric; implied Troypay)_

**Vitamin C – Graduation (Friends Forever) **_(5:37)_

They took an end look of the building where they had spent 4 years of their lives. They were parting—leaving and moving on. As exciting as it sounds, it hurts to separate from everyone. Even how much you said you're going to keep in touch—a little voice inside still alleged…

"We're going to drift apart, nonetheless" Chad murmured cautiously

"We're not!" Taylor smacked his giant afro and sighed deeply—her diploma clutched tightly in her hands

They were all going to a poles apart track—it was all happening too prompt

Will Gabriella won some kind of noble one day?

Will Troy be the basketball star?

Will Sharpay find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

Will they even survive outside East High?

But the real question…

Will they still be friends forever?

"Life goes on…" Ryan ripped his eyes off the East High building. Is it really over?

All he knew for sure this was the last day of school—and it's over. It's really, really, over

"Friends forever"

**Nicole Richie – Dandelion **_(4:10)_

I've reunited my high school sweetheart at a late Friday night in a bright New York lights backdrop. He looked unpromising and I did the bid to facilitate and provided him everything he needed. And after we spent the night dancing on my balcony, I gave him a full tip; my heart

But why was I walking slower and slower—following him moving further downtown, all alone—to just remain unknown. I saw him giving a mysterious girl a kiss—not just a kiss, a little 'known-too-well' kiss. I hoped I've been following the incorrect guy

My heart gritted when I saw another familiar blonde from high school. She'd grown a lot prettier; not that she wasn't appealing in the past, but she was an adequate amount to steal the heart of my high school sweetheart. He took her hand and they walked away

Then it hit me, he had been hinting—he was leaving

But he didn't exactly said it was me,

He was leaving

_(So, this is Gabriella centric. Her high school sweetheart, Troy is leaving her for Sharpay)_

**Vanessa Hudgens – Amazed **_(3:03)_

Gabriella stared on Ryan Evan's stature across at his locker; chatting to some of the boys from the baseball team. She didn't give a hell about what Sharpay and Troy could be doing in the janitors' closet. Ryan had told her that he'd known everything about Troy and Sharpay sneaking around

And now they were entailing to do the same

She was amazed how her feelings for Ryan were enough to encourage her going behind Troy's back to see each other

As the warning bell rang and the hallway started to empty out; he turned to her and caught her auburn eyes…

He amazed her

**Carrie Underwood – All American Girl **_(3:32)_

Mr. Montez had always prayed for a baby boy—someone he can take fishing and someday taking his team to the state. But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket—he couldn't help but gave in to the little girl's eyes

But he still left 16 years later

Jack Bolton somehow despises the little girl Mr. Montez pride; but he wouldn't know since he was never around. His own son was going to lose his ride to college if she was making him missing practice every now and then…

But what both had in common;

They didn't know that Troy was skipping practice with another beautiful, wonderful—All American Girl

_(It was supposed to be a Troyella until I realized; Gabriella isn't all-American)_

**Katie Melua – So Kiss Me **_(3:19)_

Did Troy actually think Gabriella was stupid enough to think he wasn't having an affair?

Her bare back pressed delicately on the cool wall where Troy and Sharpay were sneaking around for a little midnight prom delight—perhaps. She actually braced herself to put a sexy little black dress on.

_Prada_?

No matter what label she wore;

Sharpay Evans beat her up

Ryan Evans looked so debonair—unblemished when her sister wasn't there to overshadowed him

"So kiss me…"

Ryan Evans was taken aback as he was just passing. Gabriella Montez; all in her glory with the golden boy as her titled boyfriend that had lost to her sister—ordering him to kiss her. He had followed Sharpay's orders for almost all his life—he might as well take the order he can't refuse

**Vanessa Carlton – White Houses **_(3:42)_

Troy glanced on Sharpay as her blonde hair was swiftly blown by the summer breeze while she was just staring at her 4 friends; Chad, Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan were still full of activity, moving in their stuffs to the quarters as the sweet summer was just beginning

And the next thing he knew, he had Sharpay's fingers tangled in his and sprinted with her to the back of the bungalow

He kissed her breathlessly when he pinned her against the white walls of at the back of the house. His hands slowly raised her favorite lime green top to undergo her lukewarm skin. Troy whispered an inside joke to her ear as he hard-pressed his mouth against it and she giggled. And when his hands reached the hook of her bra, and she felt stiff

She was sure

As she closed her eyes and the sound of the beach filled her ears while Troy did everything he had in his mind to her—she didn't give a care about all 5 of her friends…

Except the one she's with now

**Dixie Chicks – Not Ready To Make Nice **_(3:52)_

Gabriella threw Troy another vile look. He didn't cringe; but she knew she was bitter sufficient. That one look was colder than Sharpay's glares doubtless…

"I'm sorry, Gabriella"

She'd heard that a million times. She wasn't dumb; she knew his sight kept drifting. She kind of liked that she didn't have to go on anyone's back anymore to see Ryan. Sharpay wouldn't consent; of course. But that wasn't the main point. She didn't adore him no more; at least that's what she understood

"I'm apologizing sincerely"

She looked his hand gripping her wrist, "Sounds good. Now leave me alone…"

"Do you think we can forget this and put it behind us?"

"No"

Time heals everything right?

But they were all still waiting

* * *

**How It Works: **_You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble thingy on the first random song that comes up. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends of them. Then, tag five other people._

I had so much fun writing this. The whole idea of Troypay affairs came up when I'm Only Me When I'm with You came up; and I love doing number 1, 5, 6, 7 and mostly 2. Oh well; it was fun doing and I'm tagging:

**heyhello  
Breakin' Dishes  
Stessa  
-j' adore la hannah  
-pshyeah  
**_(so sorry if you've been tagged. But it's okay if you don't want to do it)_

So, I think I'll be posting another iPod tag challenge, since I'm tagged again by the wonderful, Bethany. But, leave a kind review please   
-xos yeshi


End file.
